


call me friend (but keep me closer)

by petalswriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPStiles and Derek are just friends, okay? It doesn't matter what the pack says, they're just friends! Really close friends.. who like to sleep in each others' beds and cuddle on occasion. Shut up, Scott, it's completely platonic!Or:5 times the pack realizes Stiles and Derek are dating + 1 time Stiles does.





	call me friend (but keep me closer)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "when the party's over" by billie eilish.  
-  
(if this has been done before, i apologize because i don't recall seeing this plot anywhere else. if something similar has been made prior to my posting this, let me know in the comments so i can add that story to the "inspired by" section and credit any other original creators!)  
-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.  
I do not give permission for this work to be reposted, remixed, or shared in any way.

1) Scott:

Scott isn't exactly observant, Stiles can very well attest, but there are some things so obvious that even _Scott_ can't miss them. Example? Stiles and Derek.

The two had been spending a lot more time together recently (at least as far as Scott has seen), inside and outside of "official pack time". This alone isn't particularly odd, the different pack members pair off to bond all the time, it makes the pack stronger and more stable. However, what _is _weird, is what they're doing with their time together.


End file.
